The Multiloid Frenzy/Credits
This is a set of credits for the Multiloid Frenzy with Vocaloid and UTAU featuring... Variety taskers Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ) * Director * Self model and voice * Transcript * Original songs and outfit designs * MMD settings and animation * Casting Empath-P/Aki Glancy *Character design of AVANNA (Zero-G Vocaloid) and UTAU Namida *Manual voice of Vocaloid DAINA and UTAU Namida Manual voice cast Vocaloids * Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune * Misha Bird as Ruby * Jody Martin as Sweet Ann * Dahee Kim as SeeU * Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi * Rachel Dey as AVANNA * Sarah Brightman as Prima * Miriam Stockley as Miriam * Poucet as ALYS * Asami Shimoda as Rin and Len Kagamine * Naoto Fuga as KAITO * Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX * Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine * Meiko Haigou as MEIKO * Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva * Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid * GACKT as Camui Gakupo * Satoshi Fukase as Fukase * Miki Furukawa as SF-A2 Miki * Nako Eguchi as Aoki Lapis * Lia as IA * Chihiro Ishiguro as Yuzuki Yukari * Inory as Ling Yuezheng * Haruna Ikezawa as Macne Nana * Piko as Utatane Piko * Aimi Tanaka as Otomachi Una (Sugar & Spicy) * Kuniko Amemiya as Gachapoid Ryūto * Ai Kakuma as Rana * Yuka Ohtsubo as Azuki Masaoka * Ayaka Ohashi as Matcha Kobayashi * Yuri Masuda as Lily * Arimoto as Akikoloid-chan * Eri Kitamura as CUL * Ming Yue as Mo Qingxian * Kikuko Inoue as Sora Haruno * Kotori Koiwai as Hime & Mikoto Meika * Su Shangqing as Zhiyu Moke * Yohio as YOHIOloid * Kiyoshi Hiyama as Hiyama Kiyoteru * Frank Sanderson as Big Al UTAUloids *Mayo Oyamano as Kasane Teto *Kiku as Mani Hatsu *Gintijd as Yume Shinya *MystSaphyr as Aiko Kikyuune *Tsunyandere as Yami Ryone *Mapplerug as Shizuko Sano *Gleeoholic as Yuuki Yasune *Futaba Kako as Tei Sukone *AquesTalk as Defoko/Utane Uta *Momoko Fujimoto as Momo Momone *Moonst4r as Mimi Yorune *Lotte V as Hanami Hoshino *新并里美 as Mitsuko *EchoBlossom123 as Kimine Kiichigo *金田朋子 as Tomo Kane *Vixki as Viki Hopper *PaintedCz as CZloid *Rokka Fuyou as Yufu Sekka *Kamika as Sonata *Yuu Hikachi as Ruko Yokune *VocaCircus/Circus-P as Aido Ishiame *Cheesum as Ham *Hurrikane Nexus as Dr. Hai Talkloid management (producers) * chorvaqueen (using V1 L♀LA, V1 LE♂N, V4 SONiKA & V3 Tonio) * vanilla mieux (using V4 Yuki Kaai, Kokone, Uni, V3 Anon & Kanon) * Insomnia-P (using V4 VY1/Mizki, V3 VY2/Yūma & V4 Cyber Songman) * v3xman (using V4 MAIKA, V4 Kaai Yuki, V3 Oliver, V3 Clara & Bruno) * Persephone-P (using V5 Amy, V5 Kaori, V5 Ken & V5 Chris) Character designers *Crypton Future Media - Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, MEIKO & KAITO *Natasha Allegri - Ruby (PowerFX Vocaloid) *Masami Yuuki - Gumi Megpoid (Internet Co. Vocaloid) *Zero-G Ltd. - L♀LA, LE♂N, Miriam, SONiKA, Prima, Tonio, DAINA & DEX *Sartika Nurhasanah - YOHIOloid (PowerFX Vocaloid) *Kentarō Miura - Kamui Gakupo (Internet Co. Vocaloid) *Dappleback - Oliver (PowerFX Vocaloid) *PowerFX - Sweet ANN & Big AL *YAMAHA - Cyber Diva, Cyber Songman, Amy, Kaori, Ken & Chris Additional audio Sound effects *Sound director: Michael Winslow *Performance of sounds: Robin Bird Instrumental musical list *Presents (from the Toy Story soundtrack) *Easy-listening Sailor Moon background music *To Catch the Pixies (from the Harry Potter soundtrack) Category:Credits Category:Closing credits